Keep it Low
by Kortney Charlie Robinson
Summary: A mysterious woman with power she has just revealed. Tzekel-Kan can see this as an opportunity for complete control of El Dorado, but, will his emotions get in the way of that? What will their journey become of? Tzekel-Kan/OC Please review and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my OC.

Chapter: 1

The night was still in the city of El Dorado, all was quiet, the moon was bright and clouds drifted over it, covering the city in darkness. However, there was a night owl wandering the streets making silent steps along the stone ground, careful not to awake anyone. It was a woman no doubt, admiring the city of gold at night. Enjoying the peace, she was well aware of her surroundings during the night, no one to question her unlike during the day.

But...there was another presence lurking in the shadows when the moon hid behind the clouds. She could sense this, wary about the person following her. She pretending to ignore it, waiting for them to slip up. Something scuffed the stone behind her, she whirled around to see what it was as the moon came out again. She scanned the area from which her back was just facing it...nothing.

She turned back around only to run head-first into a hard object, or rather person. She craned her neck up to see none other than the high priest, Tzekel-Kan. The woman wanted to scream, yet, upon looking into his cold stare, her throat seized up, locking the scream away from her voice.

"What are you doing walking around so late?" he asked, folding his arms.

She wanted to retort the same question to him, however, she did not want to challenge this man. The man everyone feared in El Dorado. "Oh, just enjoying a nightly walk" she laughed nervously with a forced smile.

"Certainly a woman such as yourself should not be wandering the streets at night" Tzekel said, he began to encircle her, like a jaguar stalking it's prey. She repressed a shiver that crawled up her spine when he was behind her.

Tzekel was studying her, she was too nervous to get a good read on him. She had a pear shaped body and an elegant sway to her hips when she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her skin was just a shade darker than his, her hair longer than any other woman native to this city and was a true black hue that shined a sapphire highlight in the moonlight. When he came back in front of her, he finally got a good look of her face. It was round, her lips were plump that could form a dramatic pout. A small nose, her ears stuck out slightly, she had large gold earrings with small pieces of turquoise in the middle. But, her eyes...her eyes are what captivated him. They were golden irises with shards of brown cutting through them. Never had he seen such vivid eyes and was the reason he never broke eye contact with her. It was an awkward ten seconds without anyone speaking until he broke the silence "who are you? I've never seen you before." he questioned.

"I'm Eva..." she spoke. Eva...the name whispered in his mind like an angel telling a secret. "No need to introduce yourself, I know who you are" Eva added.

Eva bit her lip from the inside of her mouth, she did not want to be here, only the gods knew what he would do to her, _'probably sacrifice me to them'_ she thought dryly.

"How come I've never seen you before?" Tzekel interrogated.

'_Why does he care?' _she asked herself. Not that she had much to hide, on her own for the most part and the night was when she was out. Only during times of when food was being sold during the day did she enter with the rest of the citizens, just to steal a morsel or two to eat. "I don't get out much" she replied, she was losing her patience with him.

It was then that she something appear in the corner of her eye behind the high priest. A figure, which was difficult to make out from the distance, was walking behind a building near the river. Her eyes darted back to Tzekel and then back to where she saw the figure, she wasn't listening to whatever it was he was saying, all her attention was on where the figure went.

"I'm sorry..." she interrupted "I have to go check something out..." Eva walked past him, ending their odd conversation. She began to jog lightly over to the building. Tzekel, confused and curious, followed her from behind at a reasonable distance. Eva disappeared behind the same building she saw the figure walk behind revealing the dock beside the river.

There was the figure, it appeared to be a man, standing and looking out to the water rather closely to it's edge. Suddenly, one of the giant fish that thrived in the waters launched itself out of the water, mouth agape, snatching the figure where it stood and bringing it down in the waters. Eva ran to the edge of the dock, eyes wide as she peered down into the dark waters. She then realized it was just a vision and the event hadn't occurred...yet...

Tzekel had appeared behind her with an incredulous look, coming to her side to see what she was gawking at. And then, the same giant fish had hurled itself up out of the water, Tzekel wouldn't have had any time to react. Eva shoved him back, causing them both to hit the dock, she flipped on her back in time to kick the beast in the jaw, sending it back into the depths with a loud splash.

The high priest stared with astonishment, awestruck by this girl's actions. "It was you! You were the one I saw!" Eva exclaimed. "That fish was going to eat you whole! I saw it right before it happened!" she spoke frantically as she faced him. She stood up quickly, coming over to Tzekel and helping him to his feet. "You almost died! I can't even!..." she smacked a hand on her forehead, she was still reeling.

"What in the world are you talking about?!" Tzekel demanded on knowing what on Earth she was raving about.

"When I was talking to you back there, I saw this figure come over here so I went to investigate, and then that fish just grabbed it from the dock! But it was_ you_! It was _you _I was seeing!" she explained rapidly.

"You had a _vision_?" he inquired.

"Yeah! I mean..." she trailed off, now becoming fully aware of what she was saying to the high priest.

"You have _visions_?" he pointed to her.

"Well...I-I...sometimes..." she stammered. He didn't need anymore proof that she had visions, the girl _saved _his _life. _"If you've been having visions than the gods have blessed you with power!" he marveled.

"I supposed they have...but-" she was cut off by him asking "how long have you been having these?".

"As long as I can remember really...I don't always happen." she was making glances from side to side with furrowed brows. '_Why am I telling him this?_' she asked herself, he didn't even know of her existence till a few moments ago.

He rubbed his chin in thought, he could definitely train her to be a high priestess and rule by his side with an iron fist! As he is Speaker of the Gods as well, Eva would be able to contact them better with smoothing out her abilities, teaching her the history of the Age of the Jaguar, and why the people of El Dorado have lost all faith with the gods. She could be very useful to him and vice versa. He'd have to do something about her attire, it was revealing, showing her stomach and that low cut top of her's had to go. Other than that, he was perfect for the job.

"Your abilities amaze me, have you ever thought about being a high priestess?" he questioned.

Eva shrugged, "I'm not of noble birth, so I didn't think it was an option...but, I've always wanted to learn more about the gods." she said with a little more pep to her voice.

"Perhaps I could train you to better your powers?" he suggested, he was rather sly.

"Really? You can do that?" Eva was more intrigued by him now.

"Of course!" he said with a smile that would have fooled anyone.

Rubbing her thumb across her bottom lip, she pondered. It was then she decided "Alright, but!" she put an index finger in the air "I need a place to stay." she finalized.

"You're welcome into my temple" he bowed to her, a very sincere gesture to reel her in.

Sure, a signal should be shown to her, however, his temple is better than a hammock near the jungle. "I'll do it" she replied with a smile on her face.

"Excellent! You'll start your training immediately!" he was certainly looking forward to this. "Come, come, come! You must be well rested for tomorrow" he beckoned her to follow, in which she did. Eva had a hard time keeping up with his stride, he walked incredibly fast.

Eva watched him from behind, he was rather muscular. He did have a charm about him that she liked, however, that didn't subside the stories she had overheard from other citizens. He was said to have a bad tempter and to be a religious fanatic on a whole different level. At first glance he could be a well-mannered man, yet, she could tell something dark lurked inside him. '_Maybe, I could knock him down a few pegs._' she thought.

"So, uh...you said you could help improve my abilities?" Eva wanted to strike up a conversation instead of being silent during their walk to his temple.

"Indeed I can, but, it will require your help as well." Tzekel answered.

"But, I don't even know what else I can do." she said.

"And, it will be a journey to discover what else you're capable of." he looked back at her with a grin.

Finally arriving, she saw how massive his temple was. And, how eerie it was. She had seen it before, but, not this close. She looked up as they climbed the steps, it made her feel a bit dizzy, so Eva turned her attention to her feet. Reaching the top of stairs, she couldn't help panting, peering behind her at how many steps there were.

"Out of breath I see. Happens to most who come here." he smirked with a chuckle.

Eva rolled her eyes at his comment "yeah you wish." she muttered under her breath. Inside his temple, or home rather, was dark. He lead her to living chamber that was unused, yet, kept tidy. It was a beautiful room she had to admit, and had a gorgeous view of the city and the sky, she could see the stars cluster the and contrast the night sky. Eva wandered in, art decorated the walls with depictions of human sacrifices, the gods, and one of the city. In the middle of the room was a bed, blankets, and pillows made a messy circle that was truly inviting along with colors of reds and gold.

"It's certainly a beautiful room" she spoke, even though the one wall of sacrifices made her a little uneasy.

"Then I shall leave you be, good night, Miss Eva." Tzekel bowed to her before turning on his heel to leave the room.

"Uh, Tzekel-Kan?" Eva called to him. He turned back to her with a raised brow. Eva put her hands behind her back, shifted her weight from foot to the other, making her hips sway in shyness "Thank you." she smiled softly.

"You're welcome." he spoke briefly, leaving her to herself.

Eva ran and jumped onto her new bed. She rolled around in the sheets that were silk, it made her giggle quietly. She sighed contently, staring at the ceiling as her eyes drooped to close. Eva fell asleep comfortably for the first time in a long time, feeling safe (well, mostly safe) and secured.

Tzekel-Kan reached his chambers that was upstairs. ' "_Thank you"? I've never been thanked by anyone before._' he thought. Eva really was kind, something in her made Tzekel feel...welcomed? What was it about her that really drew him in? Sure, she was a beauty he has never seen before, and a type of appeal he admired. He stood, having her image in his head, shaking his head to rid it. What made her so special? Why is she haunting him? He threw it into the back of his mind as he retired for the night.

xxx

Please tell me what you think! I am very open to reviews :) and tell me if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

At the brink of dawn, Tzekel-Kan arose from his slumber, slightly groggy, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stretched, and then climbed out of his bed. He fixed his hair in a golden mirror, making sure there were no stray hairs out of place. Fixing his clothing he headed down the stone stairs to awake his new student.

He arrived to her chambers only to see a mass of blankets wrapped into a messy ball. All he could see was a lone hand sticking out, he chuckled lightly. Strolling over to her bed, he bent down, hearing her snore underneath the blankets. He tapped the mass, she twitched, he tapped again, another twitch and a groan before he ripped the blankets away.

"HEY! YOU GOT A PROBLEM?!" Eva shouted, having no clue who she was speaking too, or where she was as she bolted upright, about ready to take a swing at the person who had the nerve to disturb her dreams.

"Well, good morning to you too!" Tzekel replied.

She squinted to get a better look, her eyelids still heavy, she groaned and fell back onto the bed, hands over her eyes. "Come, come! Time to start your training" Tzekel beckoned.

"But, so early?" she whined. She threw her arm over her face to try and block the sun.

"Yes, so early, now c'mon get up!" he demanded.

She sighed irritably, sitting up with a yawn and a stretch of her arms. Eva rubbed her face to wake up, which was almost impossible for a night dweller such as herself. Her hair was all over the place, her bangs stuck up, she had cowlicks. Getting up she almost tripped over the blankets, still slow, she walked over to a table that had a brush just calling her name.

A bowl of water was placed on the table as well, she cupped her hands full of water and splashed her face, it was cool and woke her up to a point where she wasn't still sleep walking. She brushed down her bangs and managed her cowlicks to a certain point that they weren't totally visible.

"Ready for your first day?" Tzekel asked with a grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she stated.

"Good! Now follow me" he ushered before heading to a staircase. She followed suit, slowly ascending the steps, her body still not use to waking up so early in the day, tripping up at least three steps.

They came to a landing to a vast room. The one giant quality that it had was a open window in the roof. It framed the sky, which was colored with oranges and pinks. "Wow..." she whispered in awe. At night you could see every star out this window, Tzekel-Kan could predict the future and what the gods would be telling even though sometimes it was unclear what they were telling him.

Tzekel sat in the middle the room, welcoming her to sit next to him. Taking her seat she felt on edge for some reason, adrenaline was beginning to coarse through her body.

"First, you must offer the gods your blood to them." Tzekel spoke, picking up a knife that was made from stone and sharpened to a point. Both sides of the blade were searing, making it easy to slice through and across anything.

"And do you know why Gods need blood?" he asked, as if it were the most important question in the universe.

"Because...Gods don't bleed?" she inquired.

He grinned from ear to ear "Precisely".

Eva gulped uncomfortably, she knew of this agonizing tradition, yet, never anticipated she would have to do it in her lifetime. She watched in horrified silence as Tzekel cut the palm of his hand open, barely making a noise, he then slapped it on the ground, rubbing the stone floor with his blood in front of him. When he pulled it up, a green-flicker of light came from his wound and grew smaller upon it till there was no more of his wound. Eva's eyes widened with an open mouth at the sight.

He handed her the knife, still having his blood on one side she flipped it to the cleaner side. She glanced to Tzekel with a sense of fear lying her chest heavily. Eva cut her hand, yelping in pain as the knife tore through her flesh. Eva mimicked what her mentor had done, it hurt even more to drag it around on the stone floor. Now her hand ached, blood still flowing from her hand.

Her hand was put into Tzekel's by him reaching over, a sharp-burning sensation came from her hand. Eva tried prying her hand away from his as she gasped and hissed. Tzekel, however had a firm grip on her palm. The green light came back, flickering between their intertwined hands. And suddenly, the pain was gone, her blood seemed to vanish, and when Tzekel removed his hand there was no open wound, just a faint scar.

"How are you able to do that?" Eva asked.

"You have your secrets, I have mine." he replied simply.

He stood up, walking to one end of the room while Eva studied her hand in awe as she stood as well. Tzekel came back with a stack of books piled in his arms before he handed them to Eva, who nearly fell over from the weight of them.

"Now! I want you to read these books." he spoke with a grin.

"You want _me _to _read_?" she inquired with an incredulous look.

"You can't read?" Tzekel questioned.

"I can read!" she huffed irritably. "Just, I have to read all of this?" she tried to hold up the books a little higher to possibly ease off the weight.

"If you are to brush up on our gods then, yes. _All _of them." he stated before walking to the stairs. "Oh, and have _fun_" he laughed, leaving her alone with a huge stack of books and an annoyed look.

Out of spite she dropped them on the ground, still in a stack, however, uneven. She sighed, snatching the top book, opening it to the first page and sitting cross-legged on the stone floor. Placing her cheek in the palm of her hand she began the story of how it all began.

Later that evening, when the sun had just set for the day, Tzekel-Kan returned upstairs to find Eva still preoccupied with reading, she had moved all the books to sit underneath a torch. All the books were open at various points, surrounding her in a circle-like pattern. He raised a brow, had she really read all these books? Or was she taking her time by switching from one to another?

"Good evening, Eva" he greeted. He stood halfway between a light from a torch and a shadow. She didn't seem to hear him. "Hello, Tzekel" she spoke not looking up from the book in her arms.

"I read all of them." Eva said.

"What?" Tzekel asked, bewildered.

"I read them all, I'm just puzzled by some passages is all, they seem to contradict each other in some way or another" she repeated.

_How could she have read all these texts in one day?! _Tzekel asked himself in disbelief. "They what?" was all he could get out past his lips.

"What I mean is, one says one thing, and another says something different to the same subject. Which is confusing to say the least." she explained.

He came over to the books, peering down at them with his hands on his hips. He had read these texts many times, knew them all by heart, yet, she was the first to say that they went against each other.

"But, mostly I'm studying them thoroughly, I don't want to miss any details." she stated, still having her eyes on the book.

"May I ask how you are able to read all of these in a single day?" Tzekel questioned.

"_I _can _read_" she smirked, now eying him. Eva shut the book, rubbing her eyes with a groan. "I'm starving" she held her stomach, it ached with hunger pains.

"Dinner is ready, I was coming up here to tell you." Tzekel said, turning around and heading to the stairs once more, Eva stood up and hurried along to his side, food was beckoning her.

During dinner, she had tried not to scarf down all of her food at once. It was rather impolite to stuff your face with food in front of someone. He was watching her, he knew she was starving.

"I know you're hungry, eat." he spoke, breaking the silence.

She stopped mid-chew to look up at him. "What?" she questioned. Tzekel made a simple gesture, giving her permission to eat like she wanted to. There was a pause, Eva thought he was testing her...until...she went crazy, not to the point where it was disgusting, she just ate faster. Pretty soon, her food was gone in about ten minutes flat.

"Enjoy your meal?" he asked.

"It was very good." she picked up a cloth and wiped her mouth.

"You haven't told me much about you. I'd like to know you better." Tzekel said.

"There isn't much to tell..." Eva replied.

"I think there is loads to tell." Tzekel stated.

"Well...my mother died while giving birth to me, my father died of illness when I was ten. And, from then on I was on my own. That's about it." Eva's expression had changed, she was acting as if it didn't bother her when in reality she was hurting. "I've had a hammock near the jungle for the past five years, that's where I stay-OUCH!" she yelled, she held her hand up, she had been gilding her fingers across the edge of the table when a splinter stabbed her middle finger.

She cursed under her breath, a small patch of blood began to well up at the injury. Tzekel held out his hand "let me see it" he said.

"No! It hurts!" she tried protecting her hand by putting it behind her back.

Tzekel rolled his eyes "just let me see it!" he demanded, getting up from the table and coming over to her, holding out his hand, Eva stood up quickly, putting her foot on his stomach, stretching her leg out to make some distance between them.

"Do not come near _me_!" she tried defending herself in a pathetic attempt.

He made an unamused face as he grabbed her ankle firmly, so she wouldn't wriggle her way out, "don't you dare!" she threatened. He smirked, threw her back onto a pile of pillows, cushioning her landing, before she even had time to get up he sat right on top of her, her legs kicked in a futile. "Get off me!" she yelled. "Just let me see!" he ordered. "No! You're gonna yank it out and it's gonna hurt!" she shouted. Eva tried hitting him with her good hand, but he caught it and pinned it to her other hand. He was definitely stronger than she, still she squirmed, with one hand he held her's together. Tzekel ripped out the splinter "OW!" she screeched.

"There, was that so bad?" he got up off her and began walking away.

"You're sadistic!" she spat.

"Thank you" he replied heading to his chambers.

Eva sighed irritably, lying back down with a huff. She sucked on her bleeding finger, metallic in taste. '_I already hate him_' she thought bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed, and you could find Eva, one lazy afternoon, sitting by the pit, where Tzekel made potions. She too had begun brewing a blue concoction. She had been interested in a particular potion that would allow her to transform into anything she desired. Her eyes squinted at the book she had been following carefully, one mistake and it could end disastrously. Ingredients were surrounding the pit, most of them already used, and the potion had been brewing for nearly two hours with her constant tending to it. Finally, one more ingredient and it would be completed. She picked up a wolf's tooth she had acquired at the market, a rare find in this neck of the jungle. She studied it in her fingers before dropping it in, the potion's hue turning purple with bubbles boiling at the surface. Eva smiled to herself, proud of her potion, now, to test it.

Taking a bowl, Eva scooped out the potion, sniffing it. Not much of a smell, she shrugged before downing it completely. After the rest of it slid down her throat, she shivered and scrunched up her nose. "Too bitter!" she shook her head trying to rid herself of the taste in her mouth.

Standing up she noted how she felt...normal as always. No dizziness, heart rate normal...'_maybe I did it wrong?_' she thought. Eva picked up the book, reading it over again. Checking off the list, she sighed heavily, irritated. "Why isn't it working? I thought it was suppose to work instantly..." she spoke to no one. Growing impatient, she read it over again and again, after twenty minutes of nothing and thorough instruction reading, she huffed.

The potion in the pit withered away, crackling as it went. A sudden 'gut-punching' sensation hit her stomach, making her topple over. The pain began to spread through her body, bones snapping, growing and shrinking at the same time, her screams would not rise to her voice, her skin stretched and burned. Her jaw broke and reformed to a longer snout with fangs, her hands and feet became paws with claws, her spine contorted and extended, her ears elongated, fur grew all over, her skull turned narrow and slim...until all of the pain stopped...she breathed heavily, panting, with a long tongue sticking out of her mouth. She blinked, seeing no color for the first time. All these new senses came about, she could hear things in the distance, she could smell several different scents at once. New instincts arose at once but she could maintain her own will still. She looked down at her hands, or what her hands use to be, jumping at the sight, landing on all fours.

"I did it!" Eva excitedly spoke. It felt a little strange to speak. She began to trot happily, testing out her new legs, and her tail wagged on it's own will practically. Her gold earrings still stayed, along with her armbands and bracelets. Proud she was, now, will she be able to turn back? She sat down on her rear, calming herself, and thought of her normal, human self with closed eyes. She could feel herself become taller, her hands not on the stone ground. Opening them she looked down at her body...completely nude, Eva tried covering herself quickly, peering around to see if anyone saw. She transformed into the wolf, she made a mental note _'need to remember to bring extra clothes next time'_. Eva had a nasty thought, with an evil smirk she headed to the prayer room, where she could find her mentor most of the time.

Tzekel was going over a passage in his book, rereading a piece on the Gods eternal power, when he heard a low growl come from the side of him. He peered over to see a black wolf snarling at him. It's teeth bared, ears back, all he could focus on was those fangs with fear. Normally, animals stayed clear away from the temples and homes of the city, but, this one must be desperately hungry to come here. Every time the beast inched forward, he crawled backwards, the wolf was backing him up into the corner, succeeding, nothing to defend himself with, he never noticed the gold pieces it wore, only to fangs and piercing eyes of a predator. He shielded his face with an arm, anticipating the beast to jump and attack...only...he could hear laughter irrupting in the room. He lowered his arm slowly to see the wolf rolling on it's back, _laughing_.

"I got you so good!" it cackled. Tzekel then knew that voice, his face in shock, anger, and disbelief.

"Your face was priceless!" it laughed.

"Eva?" he questioned angrily.

"Yes?" she looked at him upside down, rolling over onto her paws and sitting on her rear with the most pleased expression. Eva started to snort at Tzekel's face before busting out again in laughter.

"That was not funny!" Tzekel growled. She cracked up even more, seeing him steamed was hilarious to her.

"How?! Why?!" he gritted his teeth as he stood up. This did not sway Eva, him trying to be intimidating after fearing for his life a moment ago was not working. "Don't get so serious." Eva spoke after her laughing fit.

"If you're wondering how, I looked up a potion, made the potion, and became a wolf. And, I can do so at will." she explained.

"So you can transform back?" Tzekel inquired.

"Ah...yes...but, there is a catch..." she leaned in as if she didn't want anyone to hear her. "I lose my clothes every time I turn back into a human." she whispered.

Tzekel stared her for a moment, then, snorted with a laugh at her. "Hey! Shut up!" she snapped. He continued to laugh for a few minutes, "Oh Eva, you didn't think that through did you?" Tzekel spoke highly. "Can you even find your clothes?" he asked, about ready to burst out, putting a hand over his mouth.

"No." Was all Eva said and off he went again.

"You're the one who is going to have to get me cloth so I can make clothing." she said, sitting perfectly.

"What?" Tzekel stopped laughing. "You heard me." she replied.

"And, why, pray-tell, should I?" he questioned, arms crossed.

"Don't you think it's a little weird having a wolf roaming around that can _talk_?" Eva inquired.

Tzekel rolled his eyes, an irritated sigh left his lips. "So? What are we waiting for?" Eva asked, waiting for a reply.

"Fine. But, you owe me!" he answered. "Yeah, sure-ok, can we go to the market please?" Eva demanded.

Eva trotted alongside Tzekel, panting loudly. She didn't realize how hot it was to have fur as thick as her's. They had gotten sideways glances at the High Priest and a wolf walking together to all the market. "Wait here." Tzekel spoke, putting a hand out to for her to stay. Eva sat, then laid down, laying her head down on her paws. She watched him deal with the tender, when...she got a whiff of something, her head shot up and her nose followed the scent until her eyes landed on the scent.

"CAT!" Eva shouted before shooting off after the small creature. Tzekel's head turned to her outburst and saw her chasing the poor animal. "EVA NO!" he screamed at her as he began to sprint after her. Now, people watched as the High Priest ran after the wolf that was chasing a cat. Eva dashed in between people, Tzekel pushed past them, even the Chief who was wandering by with his children watched as the wolf zoomed by and seconds later see Tzekel running behind. The cat jumped a small flight of stairs, followed by Eva, and followed by Tzekel. He was just reaching Eva, so close he pounced on her, grabbing at her waist, tackling her to the ground, they tumbled for only mere seconds.

Eva was on her back, Tzekel on his stomach. Both panting, and Eva with a bewildered expression. "What just happened?" she spoke. He snapped his head in her direction with an incredulous look. "What do you mean what just happened?!" he hissed. "You just chased a cat for half a mile!" he hissed again.

"I did?" She replied worryingly.

He sighed heavily before getting up, brushing himself off, slicking his hair back into place before walking back in some sort of embarrassment. Eva rolled back onto her feet and feebly followed behind. He didn't say a word to her, she could sense the steam from him, even when they came back to the tender. She stayed by his side this time, and, she noted how calmly he spoke to the person. Eva sat with her head bowed a little, knowing she really made him mad, and not in a joking fashion either.

They didn't even speak on the way back to the temple. He came around the entrance and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. He rubbed his temples, Eva sat next to him. "I suppose I have to work on my instincts-"

"Save it." he held up a hand to her. "But, I am really sorry..." she said, watching him. Yes, he knew it wasn't really all her fault and that she was actually sorry about it.

He peered at her and saw the puppy eyes, "oh please not with that look" he said, he couldn't be mad at that look, it was too 'sad-looking'. He turned his head the other way to resist, then felt a wet tongue lick his face repeatedly "oh c'mon!" he laughed a bit, wiping the saliva off his cheek. He could not stay mad at her, even if it pissed him off to the core. "I am sorry..." she said again.

"I know." he sighed shaking his head as he looked at her. He scratched her head before getting up and placing the fabric on her back. Walking off to his chambers, he left her alone to do her craft at making her clothing. Eva smiled to herself a little, trotting away to a secluded room.


	4. Chapter 4

At high noon, Tzekel-Kan and Eva were going over the ceremonial process of when she would be a High Priestess officially. It had almost been a complete year, she had exceeded his expectations, and her powers were much stronger than ever. Eva was rather bored, they had gone over it numerous times. He was in the middle of speaking when she interrupted "Tzekel, I know this forwards and backwards, and frankly it is boring."

"Tomorrow is your ceremony! Practice makes perfect!" he replied.

"Yes, but, I know it too well now. And, besides, today is such a beautiful day to go out and have fun!" she spoke looking out to the city.

"Have fun?" Tzekel inquired.

"Yeah! We should go and enjoy the day!" she said excitedly.

Tzekel sighed "if you want to go out, go ahead, but, I will be here waiting for you to come back".

"Why don't you come with me?" she questioned.

"I have to prepare as well for your ceremony" he answered.

"Ok..." she turned towards the front entrance "I guess I'll go alone...all by myself... with no one to talk to..." making her voice sound disappointed, she hid a grin, the guilt trip would certainly pay off today. Eva continued to the entrance before she heard a irritated sigh from him "Alright, I will go with you if it pleases you" Tzekel said. Eva spun around, with a wide smile "great! Come! We'll have such a great time!" she ran up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

Eva had lead him to where a few of the citizens were watching some of the other citizens play a calming, happy tune. Some children were dancing along, and a couple women were handing out bushels of flowers they had picked, they gave some to Eva who inhaled their sweet scents. She put a flower behind Tzekel's ear, smiling she was, he could tell Eva was genuinely happy. A flutter of golden butterflies flew through, one even landed on Eva's nose. She giggled as it tickled before it flew off with the rest of it's kind. She began to follow them, he followed her. The butterflies lead them to a larger flutter, she stopped to look up and they flew all around her and Tzekel, he could feel their wings brush past him. All his attention was on Eva, she had a wonder about her, and, when she looked to him, her smile lit him up.

Eva was teaching him how to swing on a vine, she glided through them like a monkey. When she stopped to peer back at Tzekel's progress, he was caught in the vines, a tangled mess. She shook her head with a smile, swinging back over she grabbed the vine he was wrapped up in and shook it until he fell out of the tangles and onto the ground that wasn't too far down. She laughed and he did too, it was rather silly.

.

While walking, Tzekel was actually making jokes with Eva, making her hold her stomach while laughing. She too would make jokes or walk in a funny manner just to get him going a bit. Eva then shoved him playfully while cackling, and he shoved back just the same. She shoved him again with more force and he shoved her into a bush to cushion her fall and began to jog away, snickering all the way. She got up with a pebble in hand and threw it at his head, bouncing off he ducked instinctively, Eva cackled and ran after him.

"Let's go for a swim!" Eva suggested, taking his hand and hurrying along into the jungle. "I know the perfect place to swim!" she added. They arrived at the top of a cliff that was a long ways down to the water.

"You're not seriously going to jump from here are you?!" Tzekel inquired looking over to see Eva taking out the twine in her hair, and, disrobing her skirt that had a make-shift bottom underneath.

"Meet you down below!" Eva yelled as she took a running start to the edge and jumping off and falling down, cheering all the way as she curled herself into a ball. A loud splash was made when she crashed into the water. Tzekel peered down, seeing her resurface.

"C'mon down!" she hollered, waving at him. He gulped, taking off his top and necklace. He backed himself up, took a sprinting start, jumped, and proceeded to swan-dive all the way and dive into the water below Eva.

With quick wit, he planned a prank to pull. Just barely close to her wading legs, he awaited the perfect moment. Above, Eva looked around, not seeing Tzekel-Kan anywhere. "Tzekel?" she called out in a worried tone. Unexpectedly, something wrapped around her ankle, but, before she could yelp out she was yanked underneath the surface to have come face to face with Tzekel-Kan himself. Eva punched him in the shoulder, swimming back up along with him.

"You jerk!" she shoved him.

"Ow!" he chuckled. "What? You don't like my revenge on you scaring me?" he sneered.

"Don't bet on it staying that way!" she giggled.

It appeared, over a course of time, Tzekel gained to like Eva more and more. She was smart, snarky, kind, funny, like a person he's never met before. Normally, he would not be interested in any person he knew from El Dorado, however, when they met he had no idea who she was or where she came from. Frankly, what interested him in the first was what she could do, when she saved his life about a vision, yet...now that didn't matter. All he cared about was Eva. However, it was a conflicting feeling he had, knowing he had an emotion towards her, also not knowing how she would react. Would she feel the same about him? Would she despise him if he told Eva how he really felt towards her?

Night had fallen, Eva and Tzekel had made their way to a cliff overlooking the city, but, they were admiring the moon at it's fullest. Cluster of stars seemed more vibrant than on any other night. They had an eventful day, laughing, talking, having the time of their lives. Now, they were quiet, in a pleasant silence. Sitting side by side, supposedly one might say... _romantic_.

Eva nudge him with an elbow, he turned to see a smug smile on her face. "You had fun today, no?" she spoke.

"Ok, yes, I had fun." he grinned.

"I did too" she faced the moon again, leaning on her arms with a sigh of content.

Tzekel, on the other hand, could feel his heart racing a bit. He wanted to tell her how he felt. His mouth refused to form the words, it opened and closed at least five times before he spoke.

"Eva?"

"Hm?" she looked to him, listening intently.

"I..uh..." he swallowed hard. "I..."

"What?" Eva turned to face him fully.

He cleared his throat, even though it was clogged with a lump. Opened his mouth... "what do you see in the future?" he asked, mentally punching himself.

Eva stared back to the stars "Well...I see...something changing. Something completely changing the course of history as we know it..." she replied.

"Really? What is it?" Tzekel questioned.

"It's too foggy to see now...but, I suppose it will become much clearer soon." Eva answered.

A silence grew, he couldn't tell her. It was impossible, Tzekel did not even think the Gods could help him with this.

"Well...I think we should head back...your ceremony is at dawn..." Tzekel sighed, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Eva agreed, getting up from her spot she held out a hand for Tzekel. Pulling him up to his feet, the touch lingered only for a mere second..how he wanted to hold her hand, but, he resisted.

The walk back was quiet, reaching the temple they said their good nights and headed to their rooms. Tzekel came to his room and fell on his bedding. He gazed at his ceiling with a heavy breath, rubbing his eyes harshly before closing them to a frustrating sleep.

That very night, he began to dream...it was hazy where he walked, and soon it turned dark. However, he was not alone, even as quiet as it seemed. A roar of fire lit up the space, revealing a room, another torch lit, making the surroundings clearer. He looked to his feet, noticing now that he was on someone's ginormous knee, his eyes followed up the thigh and all the way up to see a statue of a face.

A crackling sound began, the eyes of the statue snapped open, reveal piercing red irises. Soon all the stone had crumbled away, leaving behind a truly terrifying figure.

The Goddess, Ixtab. Her skin was gray and covered in wrinkles even though her face appeared youthful (to an extent). She was so incredibly thin that bones you were not suppose to be visible, were. He could see the golden rope tied tightly around her neck, turning the area surrounding the rope, blue and purple. Her face was gaunt, like the rest of her body, sunken eyes with dark circles underneath them. Her nails long and deadly sharp, with boney hands. Her pointed teeth filtered her hazy breath and her hair was a never ending cycle of smoke, and the room immediately reeked of cigars.

"Well...if it isn't Tzekel-Kan.." she spoke, looking down at him with a toothy grin.

"My Lady..." he said, bowing before the enormous Goddess.

"Your recent offerings have not sufficed me...mainly because...**THERE. ARE. NONE**!" her voice boomed deeply with a fist pounding the surface, making Tzekel fall on his rear.

"W-W-Well I-I haven't been able to make any offerings t-to you...my Lady..." he spoke carefully.

"And why, pray-tell, not?" Ixtab asked stiffly.

"It's...it's j-just I have not found anyone w-worthy for you..." he replied feebly.

"Oh really?" she arched her brow to him, clenching her fist. She snatched him from his spot, holding him firmly in her grasp as he squirmed. "Oh Tzekel...what to do with you..." Ixtab sighed greatly. He felt like he was being tossed about like rag-doll while she did simple hand gestures.

"Please, my Lady...I have not found worthy blood for you!" he struggled against her heavy hand.

"It's that new _friend _of your's isn't it?" she brought him to be face to face with her.

"F-Friend?" Tzekel repeated.

"That _woman_?" Ixtab inquired.

She opened her hand, and, took in a deep breath and let out a huge cloud of smoke, causing him to cough furiously. Soon he was surrounded by a circle of wispy haze. Before him, opened a window to reveal a sleeping, familiar, woman.

"Eva..." he whispered.

"Mm. Yes, a youthful, kind spirit." purred Ixtab in his ear. He peered over to see her standing next to him, she had shrunk to a normal size, though, Tzekel could not figure out what was more frightening, her giant stature or being the same size as him.

"She seems worthy enough for me." Ixtab said.

Tzekel drew away from her, "no, not her!"

"Well then who's blood is?!" Ixtab snarled, "I do not think the men upstairs will appreciate your finickiness." she added.

"Have they spoken of when they will return?" Tzekel asked warily.

"I have not been told anything regarding their return, _Tzekel-Kan_. As you know they will return on the eve of the Age of the Jaguar." the way she pronounced his name made him cringe.

"You will do well to fulfill the demands of blood, Tzekel-Kan." Ixtab got into his face, "or else.." she hissed.

Suddenly his body jolted awake, sitting upright in a cold sweat. His chest heaved, he sat unblinking for a few moments, he needed to fix this soon...


End file.
